A Cursed Blessing
by HyperionGM
Summary: As the Freedom Fighters and GUN wrap up a successful raid on one of Eggman's facilities, they are observed by someone who has seen many times that a handful of individuals can change the world. Oneshot.


AN: So the basic idea for this came to me from a dream. Given that C.C. is immortal and we know very little of pre-Xorda Earth… Why not make it the Earth from Code Geass in this Archieverse timeline? There's already plenty of supernatural bullshit in both universes (Mammoth Mogul being basically an expy of Vandal Savage what with being super intelligent and immortal and all), so I basically decided why the fuck not? Might or might not be a One-shot prequel to a new series I want to write.

* * *

 _Tidal Plant Zone_

" _Maybe smashing Eggman's generators was a bad idea…_ " Sonic thought as he ran at high speed, followed by numerous E-Series units, Egg Gunners, Egg Pawns, ComBots and SwatBots firing at him with lasers, assault rifles, machine guns, automatic cannons, grenade launchers, unguided and guided rockets… Generally everything they had on hand really, if it killed Sonic then Eggman cared very little about landscaping as evidenced the number of craters being left behind Sonic as he expertly dodged the sheer amount of firepower being thrown at him.

" _Come on Sal… Where the hell did you guys decided to put the ambush point at…_ " The Blue Blur thought as he rushed past a line of palm trees outside the coastal powerplants, GUN had tried and failed to knock out the facilities, which powered a series of robot factories and shipyards for the egg fleet, in the past. Leave it to the Freedom Fighters' unconventional methods to succeed where brute force failed, although given the air defense grid around the generator facilities Sonic honestly couldn't blame GUN for just resorting to only missile strikes, it was way too risky to send pilots in. Sonic yelped as an HE shell from a medium caliber cannon landed a bit too close for comfort and promptly picked up the pace.

Sally watched Sonic grow closer through her binoculars, sighing at the sheer amount of brute force that had been deployed against her on and off again boyfriend. "The idiot is going to get himself killed one of these days by something he doesn't see coming." She muttered whilst gesturing for Fiona to prepare the trap with Rotor, Tails, and the GUN mechanized company that been deployed as backup. The vixen nodded and ran off to tell the others as Sally watched Sonic dart back and forth to buy them more time, that or try to figure out where the ambush point was, it wasn't _her_ fault that the idiot couldn't be bothered to memorize a map.

Fiona sighed as she watched Sonic draw closer, the Human Captain in charge of the GUN company watching as well waiting to give his troops the order to fire. "We only get one shot at this captain…" The Vixen muttered. "I'm aware… Alright…" He unhooked the tank-infantry handset mounted on the rear of the E551 Gigantus MBT and held it up to his ear to speak directly to the crew of the tank. "Ready…" He waited a few moments as the majority of the enemy machines drew into range. "FIRE!" At that the Tanks, IFVs, G-03 Rhino Cannons, G-02 Gun Hunters, ATGM Teams, Machine gunners, Riflemen, and Bigfoot walkers opened up with their weaponry. Fiona would have smirked at how quickly Sonic dove into his 'great nemesis' the water if she weren't too busy covering up her extremely sensitive ears from all the noise the barrage created, maybe if the Kingdom of Acorn bothered using guns beyond a handful of 'special units' then maybe they'd make ballistic ear protection worth a damn one of these days.

The effects were devastating, most of Eggman's war machines that had been chasing Sonic were cut to shreds by the varying types of rounds, the more heavily armored ones succumbing to the pressure jets of HEAT rounds or Sabot penetrators. Within a minute or so the entire force had been destroyed and everyone tried to clear the ringing from their ears as Tails and Rotor rushed over to see if Sonic needed help getting out of the ocean, Fiona chuckling as they dragged the wet hedgehog out of the water. "Alright boys let's pack up and get the hell out of here before the Egg Fleet shows up." Fiona said as she waved to the GUN troopers.

From a distance a lime green furred Mobian Vixen clad in somewhat ornate clothing with the symbol of a long dead and forgotten organization watched the Freedom Fighters and GUN forces pack up and head back to the landing craft that had deployed them, her golden eyes missing few details of the entire engagement. "So… What would you think of what Earth has become Lelouch… Would you be happy that there are so many willing to lay down their lives for true peace and freedom, or would you be disgusted at the cost required for us to reach such a time…" She sighed and turned back to the VTOL Transport, boarding the aircraft. "Madame Director… What is our destination?" The Overlander pilot asked. "Take us back to the Philadelphia site." She responded. "Affirmative Madame C.C." The man replied as the aircraft roared into the air and flew low away from Tidal Plant Zone, heading back to the Geass Directorate facility in the ruins of what had once been the old Britannian capitol prior to the construction of Pendragon.

Not for the last time C.C. Wondered why Lelouch never resurfaced, was it because the strain of containing both Code and Geass in one mind backfired horribly when the Xorda had dropped their genetic bomb? She herself had been irreversibly changed by the process, becoming one of the first Mobians… Although she found a Fox fitting for various reasons, not least her tendency to tease Lelouch despite she herself having lost any taste for the pleasures of carnality long before his _grandparents_ had ever been born. Sometimes she wondered why she had accepted this curse that was Geass and then Code without asking first, but then again, she had been just a peasant girl mocked and harassed for the genetic defects that had borne her trademark hair and eye color… Were the key members of these freedom fighters any different in what they had suffered? Their childhoods stolen by a madman bent on world domination using their gifts to changed the world for the better... She chuckled to herself and smiled upon realizing how noble Sonic was in ways that Lelouch and Suzaku had simply tossed aside even before Zero Requiem.

C.C. smiled to herself. "You would have had so much fun bringing Eggman down wouldn't you Lelouch… But if you do still live… I guess you want to watch and see how the current generation handles it don't you?" She whispered to herself, the pilot ignoring her as he was supposed to if he was not being addressed directly, even if he wasn't, all members of the directorate were sworn to her and her alone anyways, she would never let another V.V. twist the organization she had created into a glorified black projects lab ever again. As her thoughts trailed back to the American Revolutionaries, the Black Knights and then to the Freedom Fighters, she began to realize that maybe this curse wasn't as much of a curse as she thought, immortality rarely got boring if one knew where to look for those determined to change the world…


End file.
